


Suffocation

by orpheus_dn



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Possible Trauma, death mention, honestly idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheus_dn/pseuds/orpheus_dn
Summary: honestly don’t know, but...this is an alternate au where the MC is messed up directly after Ch.16 and they leave the timeline???
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, it’s all implied
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Suffocation

**Author's Note:**

> uh, spoilers for chapter 16. and i apologize for the bad grammar, i did this all in one take.

Something didn’t settle right with this.

The way this fell together was all too perfect, perhaps even staged and manipulated. Your mind raced back to retrace your steps since you passed the door from Barbatos’ room.

Had you gone through other timelines, without knowledge of how you got there? Yes, but something wasn’t right, especially after you knew that your life had slipped away. You had died and felt every excruciating moment of it, by the hands of one you believed you could trust. Was it truly Belphegor though? It didn’t line up with your first meeting of him outside of the attic, he wasn’t alone with you at all during that time, so there could still be a possibility of a potential backstab. But back to the task at hand- you still hadn’t figured out who opened the door, it was open before you even reached the door. However, you lost yourself, captured in a trance like state that seemed a bit too out of body.

“Hey, is that-“

No. You hadn’t realized it, but you were standing at the top of stairs, looking down at the sight before you. You don’t remember moving from the staircase, but perhaps you were just being an idiot human? You processed the sight before you; the brothers huddled around Mammon, who was holding...you. Except battered and bloody, you could barely see the bruises around your neck from the angle you were at, but they were there nonetheless. Belphegor.

He stared at you with a malicious look in his eyes, similar to the one he gave you as he took your life away with his bare hands. His mouth moved into a frown, then a smirk, he clearly had said something, but the words didn’t seem to make sense. Your mind was occupied with something else, the feeling of dread and a flashback to the horrid feeling of death. Belphegor lunged at you, though you should be scared, every inch of your body was paralyzed. Then, your senses came back to you, all of them coming in at once.

You felt the lump in your throat throb even harder, forcing you to make noise.

“Lillith-“ it hurt to say that name, the person who has caused so much anguish to people you hold dear. Belphegor’s face gave a sneer look before you once again repeated her name. “Lillith lived as human. Happy, with the one she loved. She died happy, so please-“

Belphegor froze in place, his brother mimicking his expression of shock. The room now only filled with your ragged breathing, then Lucifer’s sharp exhale. Your knowledge quickly questioned, but didn’t Lucifer tell you and his brothers, with the exception of Belphegor, that directly before leaving the House of Lamentation to barge into Lord Diavolo’s Palace? He had, it was what prompted this whole scenario.

Even stranger. Diavolo. With Barbatos closely following. Diavolo’s cheerful demeanor was a sharp contrast to the room’s tension, but that didn’t stop him from saying something that would shock all of you even more.

You? A descendant of Lillith? The one person you solely despised? Something wasn’t right, hearing those words leave Diavolo’s mouth didn’t click in you.

“Lillith? Lillith...Lillith!” The name rang in your ears, and a all-too familiar feeling of fear once again sprang. Lucifer was coming straight at you with his arms open and an unsettling grin on his face. You visibly scowled at the gesture before turning to run, but your body seemed to be controlled by some unknown force. Was it her? Forcing you to accept the truth or manipulating you to fall into a deeper plan? These thoughts were yours, questioning all of your following actions. You accepted the hug, already feeling suffocated by it.

You couldn’t breathe. Panic. Then a natural response, you squirmed against Lucifer’s arms, seeming to tighten their hold on your body. No. Please.

“Let me go.” It came out cold. Finally, you had control of your body once again, the unknown force allowing a brief moment of your true feelings to be expressed. Then a suffocating feeling, your head seemed to pound at the slightest sound and your breathing quickened.

The suffocation. You couldn’t allow your body to succumb to it, you couldn’t allow it to torture you even more. You fell back, freeing yourself from Lucifer’s arms and landing on the floor, thankfully still on the staircase. Quickly analyzing the situation both you and Lucifer were in, you pulled your leg back and firmly placed it on Lucifer’s chest. Then you pushed.

Lucifer lost his balance and tumbled down the flight of stairs. You can’t go back. Then you turned and ran into the hallway, hoping for a sanctuary from it. A brief moment of freedom, one without her. Controlling. The silence from everyone didn’t last long, they had finally processed what happened within a span of seconds. Perhaps what you did wasn’t the appropiraite response to Diavolo’s annou- no, claim- what he said wasn’t true. You knew it deep within, this was all just a ploy, you were just a pawn in a deeper plan.

The brothers, the original ones, were still waiting for you in some timeline, for you to return to their arms and provide them their sanctuary. Barbatos’ words rang in your ears, almost melodic, but condescending. You knew it was just advice, but after what you’ve experienced, you weren’t exactly trusting.

“Simply knock on the same door you used to get to the past to return.”

Was it something like that? Do you really have to run all the way to Diavolo’s palace or do you simply knock on Mammon’s door to go back? You weren’t sure anymore, you couldn’t even trust them. You couldn’t even trust yourself, your own body betrayed you.

Mammon’s door. You had to act quick, before the others catch on, before you were stuck in this hell of a nightmare. A soft knock, the knuckles barely leaving the door. It was a desperate cry, a cry for hope. You didn’t like the feeling of suffocation, especially when it came from a unseen force.

You opened the door hastily, then entered the room. Doors. Everywhere, on the walls, ceiling, and floor. You were back. Light seeped through one door, prompting you to exit the room and enter the hallway of Diavolo’s palace.

Tears formed in your eyes, a sense of relief as the light greeted you. Then a choked sob, your feelings erupting from you, an action you knew wasn’t controlled. An echo of voices bounced off the walls, its source at the end of the hallway. You recognized its most prominent voice, Mammon. It was filled with aggravation and frustration as he rambled on about...you, not directed at you but rather at the absence. Your body acted on its own, practically sprinting down the hallway and throwing yourself at the door that separated you and the brothers.

It flung open with you sliding across the floor until you reached the feet of someone. The room quieted for a mere second before your name was repeated over and over again.

“MC? You’re back! I knew you wouldn’t keep us waiting!” The feet you stopped at were Mammons, but then he kneeled and picked up your lying body, still sprawled out of the floor. You waited for it. For the suffocation to hit you, but instead, you felt a warmth, a sense of security in Mammon’s arms. Then more arms, the brothers. You finally let loose, your pent up emotions had seen their breaking point and you sobbed into Mammon’s arms, clinging onto him for assurance. That he wouldn’t hurt you, wouldn’t take your vulnerability as sign of weakness.

“I’m back, you guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> uh so, i tried to be angsty but then i got tired bc i literally wrote this at 2am since i was inspired


End file.
